


hold me close

by nozen



Series: sweet and sour [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Danseur Jeno, Doyoung and Jeno love each other, Doyoung is Jeno’s healer, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Jeno is Doyoung’s love, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 15:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30074151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nozen/pseuds/nozen
Summary: hiding a relationship is tough, and with jeno almost always breaking down whenever he’s with doyoung in secret, it just makes it tougher for both of them.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Jeno
Series: sweet and sour [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206923
Kudos: 12





	hold me close

**Author's Note:**

> another story yay! this writing is based on one of my favorite musical compositions, nocturne op.9 no.2. now i’m not going to spoil anymore than i already have in the summary, so enjoy and thank you for reading <3

the bright stage light shone softly onto jeno’s pale body, doyoung studying him closely. his dark pupils held that twinkle that he adored. his outline moved gracefully under the dim light of the huge stage, feet sliding across the hard wooden floor smoothly. the melody played loud and clear, nocturne op. 9 no. 2. he knew that piano classical anywhere, it had been engraved in his head ever since jeno had been practicing over and over for his solo.

twist, turn, jump. and with his legs holding his weight up completely, he bows and smiles at the hoard of people clapping and cheering him on. the lights fade out, jeno scurrying his way backstage.

✧

finally getting the show over with, his orbs follow as the younger is seen coming out from behind the stage. he smiled brightly, eyes creasing forming into the beautiful crescents doyoung was used to seeing. hands latching onto one another, his soft grin only widens as jeno came closer. but he soon remembers what situation they were in. “naeun-ah!” the sweet melody that was his voice danced into his ears, the older watching as the other rushed over to hug the petite girl. he bites his lips, smile fading when said girl wraps her arms around jeno’s broad back.

he stayed silent, backing up into the shadows as the other two interacted. after what had felt like ages, the auditorium was finally cleared. his footsteps were soon accompanied by another pair, doyoung humming as he came across his lover. “you did amazing love” he’s quick to wrap his hands around the younger, him hugging back. “thank you hyung” is all jeno could say. the black haired could tell something was off with just the latter’s tone. so breaking the hug and looking him in the eyes, he rests his hands on his shoulders. “what’s up?” heaving a small sigh, the brunette looks down at his feet. he didn’t have to explain himself, doyoung knew why he was the way he was after that sigh.

“sweetheart, it’s ok” his hands grazed along the other’s soft skin, cupping his face. he places a gentle kiss on his forehead, “as long as we’re together then we can keep on with this secret” care was laced in his voice as he got closer to the younger. he presses their foreheads together, making sure to crouch down just a bit in order to get to jeno’s height. wiping the tears that had already rolled down the latter’s cheeks with his thumbs, he closes the small gap between them and takes his lips into his own.

the lingering kiss was full of love, the brunette wrapping his arms around the black haired’s neck. he stood on his tippy toes wanting to deepen the kiss making doyoung smile. obliging, his arms slide down to his waist, tracing his curves while at it.

insides tingling, the taller runs his thumb across the other’s bottom lip. “soon i’ll be able to boast about how i’m the luckiest man in the world, having you by my side has been the best thing to ever happen to me” his whisper comes out louder than intended, holding jeno dearly in his arms. the only thing the younger could do was cry even harder. “i’m sorry” he manages to let out, hiccuping right after.

being a danseur was his dream, and finally being able to reach it made him immensely happy. he loved it, loved feeling how his muscles relaxed as he swiftly moved his body, letting the music take over him. but he also loved doyoung, he loved him dearly. and taking in mind that seoul was extremely homophobic and would do _anything_ to be able to get rid of any members of the lgbtq+ community, they had to keep their relationship a secret. especially when it could put jeno at huge risk, he was one of the popular danseurs in his city and everyone knew him. doyoung wanted to make their dating known to the public, but he didn’t want to make the younger suffer any more than he already was.

“naeun, is she waiting outside?” nodding against his chest, he pushes himself weakly off the older. “she’s hiding someplace, told me we could take as long as we wanted” naeun was one of doyoung’s old friends. she had taken up the offer to help his friend out and fake being jeno’s girlfriend for public stunt. and doyoung knew all of this of course, but he had still managed to get jealous every time he saw the two together out in places. humming, he takes the shorter’s hand and gently guides him on top of the stage.

they take a seat on it, both guys taking their sweet time admiring each other. “you’re gorgeous, jeno. god i’m truly the luckiest guy in the entire universe” holding his hands tightly, he watches the younger’s face flush a pretty bright pink. his tears left marks on his soft cheeks, soon being replaced by freshly new ones. “sorry for- crying and being such a mess. i just, i just- i can’t” he breaks down, the taller quick to engulf him in yet another hug. he lifts him up slightly off the ground, placing him on his lap. “no no, cry all you want. it’s best to let it all out” he sniffs, eyes burning from the tears he’s been suppressing. he didn’t want to cry in front of jeno, didn’t want to see him break even more. but it was hard when the love of his life was keeping him a secret.

he held him close, feeling as if their bodies would merge together any time soon. “this shit show will be over soon, i promise” he mumbles, words taking a hug effect on both of them. promises were meant to be kept, but jeno felt like his boyfriend was ranting out an empty one. nothing was bound to change any time soon, everything will still be the same. and as much as he hated to admit it, it was true after all. “hold me close hyung” doyoung does as told, peppering gentle and soft kisses all over his neck and face trying to calm him down. and for at least 40 minutes or so, they spend in each other’s grasps, jeno falling asleep in doyoung’s arms and him having to carry the younger out and quickly place him inside the black car waiting for them outside.

_nocturne op. 9 no. 2._ he dances with him hand in hand in the dark room, one another’s presences being enough.

**Author's Note:**

> lol made myself sad while writing this 😟


End file.
